Saving the World Again:idk what to call it
by Haruka and Hikari
Summary: Artemis and Butler have gone to Japan for an item. But the village leader won't give it to them. As they try to convice her they meet new friends and an old enemy. Now with the help of Holly and their new friends they must save the world. By Haruka
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

It was about noon when Artemis and Butler walked up to a giant gate. Artemis looked up at the top and saw a symbol that resembled a leaf. He then looked at butler.

"I'm not sure that this is it, Butler," he said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Butler replied.

"Maybe we should just go back to the jet and look at the map again," said Artemis while looking back at his leer jet.

"Let's just check, Butler said. Artemis just looked in Butler's eyes that where hidden by his sunglasses. He then nodded. For some reason, Artemis didn't want to go in there. He wasn't sure why, he just knew that trouble lurked inside that gate. They then went inside.

**15 minutes later...**

Butler had just finished talking to one of the men that was inside the gate. The whole time, Artemis was standing very close to Butler's side. He NEVER said anything and was NOT even listening to the conversation. ((A/N: OMG! Arty not talking OR listening?! Now you really know something bad is going to happen!!)) Instead, he was examining the man's clothing. They were very different.

_Well, maybe that's the kind of clothing people wear in this country, _he thought. He then noticed the headband he had tied around his head. It had a steel plate that covered his forehead and it had the same leaf-like (that was on the gate) engraved on it. _What does that symbol mean? _Artemis thought. The man walked back to the gate. Butler then looked at Artemis.

"Well, this is the right place," said Butler. Artemis looked at him and acted like he was listening to the conversation.

"Y-yes, I heard," Artemis lied. "Ok, let's go," he said as he started walking. Butler followed.

**:3 Can you guess where Arty and Butler are? Tee hee!!**

**I'm not as demanding as Hikari with reviews. I don't really care about if I get a lot of reviews so... but still... please review! thankies**

**-Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2: Haruka

**Have you guys guessed yet? Maybe you might find out here... :D**

**Oh, and a note for HollyluvsArty: Yes, this does have some ArtyXHolly moments!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How big is this village?" complained Artemis. Him and butler were walking around looking for the village leader. They just needed to find out where they were and what they looked like. Artemis was still very uneasy.

"Maybe we should ask somebody," suggested Butler. Then, as if right on time, a girl ran out from an alley. Artemis just stared at her, and Butler stepped a little closer to Artemis... just in case. She looked over at them, panting heavily. As she was about to say something, there where screams coming from back in the alley.

"Oh, sh- crap!" she yelled trying to hold in cussing. "Uh... uh... I'm not here, ok?" she said to Artemis and the manservent. Before they could say anything, she opened a trash can. "Ew... I can't believe I'm doing this!" she yelled as she hopped inside. They just stared at the can totally confused. Then, from the alley, came a man that was enraged with anger. He then looked at Artemis and Butler.

"Where did she go?!" he asked. Butler didn't say anything and Artemis just shrugged. The man then ran away screaming. Once he was gone, the girl popped her head out. She jumped out and brushed a banana peel from her shoulder. She had ingido hair that went down to about her waist, maybe a little shorter. She wore a purple belly shirt and purple, kapri pants that were a little puffy. She had long, black gloves that covered most of her forearm and had a metal plate over the tops of her hands. Around her waist, was the same headband that the man at the gate had on around his head. Artemis noticed that first. As for her eye color, that was unknown since her bangs were so long they covered her eyes. She then looked at them.

"Thanks for not turning me in. My name's Haruka," she said while smiling. ((A/N: Heh, heh. I couldn't resist putting me in here! XD))

"I am Artemis Fowl. And this is Butler," said Artemis. Butler nodded to her.

"Why was that man chasing you?" asked Butler.

"Eh... I ran into him when he was carrying a pile of plates... so he dropped them... and they broke... heh, heh," Haruka explains as a sweat drop comes down the side of her face. She then notices Artemis's suit. "Um... you guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, we are not," Artemis said. Haruka starts moving around them quickly.

"Oh, so where you from? I don't see a forehead protector anywhere," she said while she was on Butler's back. Butler looked back at her with a face that told her to, _Get off... NOW!! _Haruka quickly jumped off.

"A forehead... what?" asked Artemis.

"A forehe- oh, I guess you're not ninjas," she said sounding a little nervous.

"Ninjas?" asked Butler trying to hold in his laughter. "You're a ninja?"

"I guess you are from VERY far away," she said.

"Yeah, we are from Ireland," Artemis explained.

"Oh, ok," she said kind of not caring.

"Anyway," Artemis inturupted, "Haruka, can you help us out here?"

"Sure... what do you need help with?" she asked while in his face.

"We're looking for the village leader. Can you take us to them?" he asked.

"Hokage- sama? Sure! This way!" she said. She then grabbed both of their hands and started pulling them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DO YOU KNOW YET?! DO YOU KNOW YET?! The key-word here is "Hokage"!!! **

**-Haruka**


	3. Chapter 3: The Scroll of Sealing

**One of you guessed right! If you still don't know, then maybe you'll find out in this chapter:D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Artemis was staring at the headband that was tied around Haruka's waist. After staring at it for a while, he decided to ask her about it.

"Haruka, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"You just _did_ ask me something," she said and started laughing. Aretmis didn't think it was very funny. "Heh, ok, I'm done... yes, you can ask away," she then said.

"What is that thing that is tied around your waist?" he asked while pointing at it.

"That's a forehead protector... the thing I was talking about before. It shows that I have graduated from the ninja academy and am an official ninja," she explained to him.

"Oh, but what's that symbol on it mean?" he asked.

"That just means that I am a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves," she said. Aretmis nodded and looked forward.

**A few minutes later...**

"Ok, here we are," said Haruka. Artemis looked up at the building. He then noticed, above it, there were 5 stone faces carved into the side of a cliff.

"Haruka?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Who are those people... on the cliff?" he asked.

"That's the great stone faces. They are all of the Hokages. The First, the founder of the village. The Second, the creator of the ninja academy and many other organizations within the village. The Third, he was the one who watched over us all. The Fourth, 15 years ago he saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox which cost his life. And our current Hokage, the Fifth, she is one of the greatest medical ninjas ever. She is also the granddaughter of the First," she told him.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"Ok, I"ll show you in. Follow me," she said and started pulling them again.

**Inside...**

Haruka stops in front of a door. "Ok, she's in here," she said. Haruka then knocked.

"Who is it?" yelled a voice from behind the sliding door. Haruka opened it a bit and poked her head in.

"It's just me, Haruka. May I come in?" she asked the voice.

"Yes, Haruka. Come in, come in," said the voice. Haruka opened the door all the way, revealing a woman with long, blonde hair sitting behind a desk. She looked to be about in her 20's. ((A/N: But we all know how old she _really _is. Lol, if you don't, she's about 53.)) Standing next to her, was another woman. She had short, black hair and was wearing a black kimono. She looked like she was in her 20's also. ((This one really is in her 20's, lol)) Haruka walked in. Butler and Artemis followed.

"Tsunade-sama, these two have come from Ireland to see you," Haruka told her.

"Thank you, Haruka, for taking us here," Artemis said. Butler nodded to her.

"You're welcome. See ya later Butler. You too, Arty," Haruka said as she walked out the door and shut it. Artemis stared at the door annoyed. Why did everyone have to call him by that pathetic pet name? He then looked back to the woman.

"Good day, ma'am," said Artemis as he straightened his tie. Tsunade nodded. "I am Artemis fowl and this is Butler, my bodyguard," he said.

"I am Tsunade and this is Shizune," she said.

"Nice to meet you both. We have come here to see if we can borrow a certain item," said Artemis. Tsunade just stared at him, then an eyebrow raised.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"15, ma'am," her told her.

"That's very young," she said.

_He's as old as Naruto. He doesn't look it, _she thought.

"So, what's this 'item' that you want?" she asked. Butler pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Artemis. He opened it.

"It is called... the Scroll of Sealing," Artemis read from the paper. Tsunadejumped from her chair. As she did this, Butler reached in his belt for his gun. But before he could even touch it, a needle like weapon was being held up to his throat. He slowly looked over and saw that it was being held by Shizune.

_How? How could she have moved here so fast? _he thought, _It's... it's IMPOSSIBLE!_

"Shizune! Settle down," said Tsunade. Shizune stared at Butler for a minute. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Butler's face. "Shizune!" shouted Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune as she slowly lowered her weapon. Just then, Butler blinked and Shizune was back next to Tsunade.

_I don't understand! There is no possible way she could be moving that fast! _Butler thought.

"Why? would you want the Scroll of Sealing?!" shouted Tsunade.

"That, ma'am, is private information," Artemis said. Tsunade pounded her fist down on her desk.

"Who are you working for?! Orochimaru?!" she yelled.

"I assure you, ma'am, that we are not working for... Or... Orach... whoever you just said," Artemis told her. Suddenly, somebody opened the door and came running in. It was a girl with short, pink hair.

"Tsunade-sama!" the girl yelled between panting.

"Sakura! What is it?" Tsunade asked her. The girl handed Tsunade a scroll. Tsunade opened it and read it. She gasped. Shizune looked over at the scroll and gasped also. Tsunade looked over at Artemis and Butler.

"You two! I want you out of here, now!" she yelled, "We have bigger problems to deal with."

"Ok, ma'am. But we will be back for the Scroll of Sealing!" Artemis said as he walked out. Butler followed him out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok you guys have GOT to know by now! It pretty much gives the answer!**

**Please review! Byez**

**-Haruka**


	4. Chapter 4: Something Terrible

**YAY YOU GUYS KNOW!! Now, let's continue with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Artemis walked out of the door way, he looked to his left and saw Haruka with her ear up against the wall. Butler came out and saw her also. She didn't notice them until Butler shut the door. She looked over at them nervously.

"Haruka, were you eavesdropping?" asked Artemis. Haruka gulped.

"Uh, nooo! Wha-what gave you that idea?" she said while rubbing the back of her head nervously. Artemis crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"Nothing! I swear! These walls are too thick," Haruka said as she knocked on the wall. Then, as if on Q, the pink-haired girl came out and shut the door. She looked at Artemis and Butler then looked at Haruka.

"Haruka," she said as she glared at her.

"Forehe- I mean... Sakura," Haruka said as she smirked. The girl glared at her for a few more seconds, then stormed off.

"Phew... I thought you were going to have a cat-fight with that girl," said Artemis with relief, "I'm guessing you don't like her."

"Like her? I completely despise her... I DETEST her- no...I LOATHE SAKURA!!!!" Haruka said with steam coming from her ears. Artemis blinked and slowly stepped away from the now steaming Haruka. She was interupted when her stomach growled at her. "Oh, wow. All this hatered has made me very hungry! Are you guys hungry?" she asked. Artemis shrugged.

"Sure, I guess we can eat something," Artemis said.

"Ok, this way!" she said and starting dragging them...AGAIN!

**Outside...**

"Miss Haruka?" asked Butler.

"Please, just call me Haruka. I hate that formal "Miss" stuff. But anyway, yes? What is it?" she said.

"Where are you taking us to eat?" he asked.

"Ichiraku Ramen," she told them.

**At Ichiraku Ramen...**

Haruka pulls them inside and sits them on stools. She sits next to them.

"Hi, Haruka," said a random voice. Haruka slowly turned her head to her left and saw a boy with spikey, blonde hair and was wearing orange and black sweats. He also had a forehead protector (which Artemis noticed first). Immediatly, Haruka facial exprssion went from "happy-go-lucky" to "completey annoyed... please kill me" when she made eye contact with him.

"Oh," she sighed, "Hi... Naruto." she said sounding totally uncaring. Naruto grabbed his bowl and moved over to the stool next to her.

"What's up? Who are these guys?" he asked.

"This is Arty. And this is Butler," she said. Artemis looked annoyed that she introduced him as "Arty". He thought that this boy would be smart enough to realize that his real name was Artemis... man, he was so wong!

"Hi Butler! Hi Arty!" Naruto said. Artemis felt like banging his head on the bar, but he didn't.

"Naruto, do you plan on leaving soon?" asked Haruka.

"Well, I'm just about finished with my ramen... so yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason," she said. _Except for the fact that you are a total nuisance and you make me suicidal! _she thought. Naruto brought his bowl to his mouth and drank the broth and made obnoxious slurping noises as he did it.

_How charming, _Artemis sarcasticly thought.

"Ok, I'm done," Naruto said as he paid for his bowl. He stood up and walked away. "Bye Haruka! Bye Butler! Bye Arty!" he yelled as he waved back to them.

"Go away you idiot," she whispered as she waved to him. Artemis looked at her a little shocked (not very much) that she said that. "Oh that God he's gone," she said when he was out of sight. She then turned around to place her order.

**15 minutes later...**

The three of them had just finished eating. Out of nowhere, somebody came up from behind Haruka and said "Boo!" Haruka immediatly screamed and fell backwards from her stool. The person burst out laughing. Artemis looked down at Haruka then over at the person. It was a girl with long, black hair and hazel eyes that reminded him of Holly's eyes. She was wearing a pink, zip-up shirt and black kapri pants. But the forst thing taht Artemis noticed was her forehead protector that was tied around her upper right arm, but it didn't have the leaf symbol. Instead it had a rock-like symbol. The girl then helped Haruka up.

"It's so much fun scaring you!" she said between laughs.

"I wish I could enjoy the fun... but I can't scare myself... cuz I know that I'm trying to scare myself... and I can't do it!" Haruka said as she started pouting. "Oh, by the way, this is Arty and Butler. Guys, this is my bestest friends in the whole world Hikari!" Artemis was really annoyed that she introduced him by "Arty" again.

"Hi guys!" she said to them.

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked. Hikari' face paled almost as white as Artemis's normal skin tone.

"Tsunade-sama sent for me," she told her. Haruka's face paled also.

"B-but... whenever Tsunade-sama calls you to Konoha... that means something... something terrible is happening!" Haruka said nervously.

"I know... I wonder what's happening," she said also sounding nervous, "I'm going to see her now."

"I'll go with you, " she said as she paid for her bowl along with Artemis's and Butler's. She then looks at them. "Sorry guys... but i have to go... something terrible is going to happen. And I need to find out what!"

"Thank you for paying for us Haruka, but I'm rich... I could have paid for it," Artemis said.

"TOO BAD!! I ALREADY DID!!" Haruka yelled. Artemis almost fell out of his chair, but Butler caught him. "S-sorry Arty. I'm just a little freaked out right now. Well, bye!" she said as she ran off with Hikari.

"Bye," Artemis said. He then looked at Butler with a questioning look. "Let's follow them." Butler nodded and they began to follow them sneakingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AAAHHHHHH!! .:dies:. Xx**

**I'm scaring myself!!**

**-Haruka**


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Enemy

**KUDOS TO HOLLY25ARTEMIS! YOU ROCK!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Artemis and Butler followed Haruka and Hikari all the way to Tsunade's office. They hid outside the door, and luckily, Haruka left the door open. They listened closely.

"Tsunade-sama! What's wrong?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, and I would like to know if I could help," Haruka added.

"It's Orochimaru. He is planning on destroying the village again. But he also wants to take over the world this time! He seems to be getting some help," Tsunade said.

"From who? Akatsuki?" Haruka asked.

"I thought he dropped out of that organization years ago," said Hikari.

"He did... but knowing him, he'll do anything to destroy Konoha," Haruka said.

"It's not Akatsuki," Tsunade said, "It's a girl." Artemis held his breathe. "Her name is... Opal." Tsunade said. Artemis's mouth dropped in shock. Butler felt his face turn red. They continued to listen. "She seems to be very strong... and not human."

"Not human? Then what is she?" asked Haruka. Tsunade shut her eyes.

"I know it sounds impossible... and totally crazy... but the scroll says that she is... a pixie," said Tsunade. Haruka scratched her head in confusion. Hikari just stared as if to say: _What? You didn't know there were such things as fairies?_

"I bet she's not very strong. I could probably kick her ass," Hikari said. Haruka was standing behind Hikari immitating her when Hikari said that. Hikari noticed it and growled at her. Haruka gave her an innocent look.

"Hikari, I want you to go and get your brother and bring him. We may need his help," said Tsunade.

"Awww... do I have to?" Hikari whined.

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"And Haruka!" said Tsunade. Haruka straightened her posture and soluted.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am?!" Haruka said like she was in the military.

"Gather your team mates and everyone you know that is a Genin and higher and bring them here!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Haruka said. Hikari and Haruka turn around and ran out the door. Haruka ran right into Artemis and Butler and fell backwards. Hikari shut the door and slowly shook her head. She then realized that Artemis and Butler were not suppossed to be there.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled. Haruka stumbled to her feet.

"Huh? What?! Arty! Butler! What are you doing here?!" Haruka repeated. Artemis and Butler just stared at them not knowing what to say.

"Where you eavesdropping?!" Haruka yelled while pointing at them accusingly.

"Like the same way you tried to eavesdrop on us?" Artemis added slyly. Haruka slowly dropped her finger and blushed.

"Huh?" said Hikari.

"Nothing. They weren't eavesdropping," Haruka said while she was staring at Artemis with a look that said: _Fine. We're even._

"Um...ok? Well, I'm going to get Shikyo so we can stop Orochimaru and this pixie, Opal," Hikari said.

"Wait! I think we can help!" Artemis said. Hikari and Haruka looked at them, then at each other and started laughing their asses off. Artemis looked puzzled.

"Right... right," Haruka said while wipping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"No, you don't understand! Opal is an old enemy of mine. I have prevented her from taking over the world a few times," Artemis said. Haruka and Hikari immediatly stopped laughing. "Yes, I know it may not look like it, but I have saved the world befo-" Artemis started to say.

"No, not that! B-behind you!!" Haruka said sounding a little freaked. Artemis and Butler spun around and there, standing at 3 feet with her LEP uniform, was the one and only Captain Holly Short.

"Why, hello Artemis. Butler."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not a very long chapter, but I thought this was a good moment to end a chapter... so yeah.**

**Review please...**

**-Haruka**


	6. Chapter 6: Toshio and Gaku

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy... ok fine, I'm just lazy. But this cahpter is so boring and I was trying to make it more exciting... it didn't really happen, so just read it and we'll just get on with the exciting next.**

**Another note for HollyluvsArty: Mmmm... no I don't think you need to be familiar with Naruto to understand this story... and if there is something that might confuse you, I'll probably explain in the story... so no need to worry.**

**And a note for Holly25Trouble: Did you change your name? Didn't it used to be Holly25Artemis? Maybe I'm just losing my mind...again. But anyway, I never thought about putting Trouble in here... I might put him in later...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HOLY JESUS!! A LITTLE KID APPEARED LIKE MAGIC!!! SHE'S AN ALIEN!!!!!! HELP ME!!!" Haruka yelled as she jumped in Hikari's arms. Hikari just dropped her on her head. "OWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"Haruka yelled as she held her head in pain and rolled on the ground. Holly heard her call her a little kid... but just ignored it.

"Holly, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"It's Opal. She's tryin-"

"WAIT! How do you know about that little girl?" Haruka asked as she sat up.

"Haruka, just shut up. Isn't it obvious? She's an elf!" Hikari told her.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Haruka pointed at Holly, "Elves have... pointy ears... oh, right." Haruka started laughing nervously. Haruka stood up and walked up to Holly and looked down curiously. "Hi, I'm Haruka."

"I'm Holly," Holly replied. Hikari walked over next to Haruka and also looked down at her.

"I'm Hikari... WHOA! All of our names start with 'H'!" she said.

"Whoa Hikari! That's so cool!" Haruka yelled.

"I know, isn't it?!"

Holly looked over at Artemis and Butler with a look that said: _Nice choice of friends._ Artemis couldn't help letting out a small laugh, and Butler just shrugged.

"So, uh, how old are you Holly?" Haruka asked.

"I'm a lot older than I look, I'll give you that."

"Oh, well, you're really short, so," Haruka said. Artemis slowly shook his head. Butler started to twitch. Hikari slowly stepped away from Haruka and Holly over by Artemis and Butler. A vein popped up on Holly's forehead in anger.

"What did you say?" Holly said trying to "keep her cool".

"I said you're short... why?" Holly's face turned almost as red as her auburn hair and her skin seemed to be steaming.

"Oh, no," Artemis said stepping forward. Butler did also.

"You better run girl, cuz you're dead!" Holly yelled.

"Meep!" said Haruka and started to run. Holly leaped forward to chase her, but was held back by Artemis and Butler.

"Settle down Holly," Artemis said in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Holly! Please don't kill me!" Haruka said as she got on her knees in front of Holly.

"Alright, fine," Holly snorted. Artemis and Butler let her go.

"Phew, thanks Holly. I really am sorry though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Way to go Haruka. You almost got killed by your words... AGAIN! And you wonder why everybody says you're a lot like Naruto," said Hikari.

"Shut up, Hikari! I am not like Naruto in any way, shape, or form! And shouldn't you be getting Shikyo?"

"Yeah, unfortunatly. I'll see you later," said Hikari as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I gotta go tell everyone. You guys can come if you want to," said Haruka. The three of them shrugged and followed Haruka.

**Outside...**

Haruka looked around for her own team before she would tell anybody else. She wasn't having the best of luck, so she decided to use her secret weapon. Out of nowhere, she slowly lifted her hand and slapped her herself right across the face making a loud cracking sound that seemed to echo throughout the village. Artemis, Butler, and Holly stared at her in total shock and confusion. "I have to get in the mood, ya know," she said as she turned to them. She then began to act like a damsel in distress. "Oh, somebody! Please help me! I need help! I wish some BIG... STRONG... and HANDSOME man would help little ol' me." The three of them just stared at her like she had totally lost it... or, lost what she had left. Then, there seemed to be small vibration coming from the ground... like somebody running. They looked over and saw a boy with scruffy, dirty blonde hair running quickly toward Haruka. You could tell that he was running as fast as he could since there was a big cloud of dust trailing behind him. When he reached her, he scooped her up in his arms.

"I am here, my dear," he said his blue eyes (like Artemis's) sparkling with joy. Haruka smiled and evil smirk then punched him right in the nose. The others mouth's dropped almost to the ground. What the heck was going on?! The boy dropped her and held his bleeding nose. Haruka landed on her feet, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head and on his back. He lied there in pain. Artemis almost fell over since he was in so much shock, but Holly and Butler caught him.

"Yeah, you wish Toshio," Haruka said to the boy.

"Man... why do you always do that to me?"

"Cuz it's fun," she said and helped him up.

"Not to be rude, but what is going on?" Artemis interupted.

"Oh right. This is my team mate Toshio. Toshio, this is Artemis, Holly, and Butler." Toshio wiped the blood from his nose and waved. Artemis was relieved that she had called him Artemis for once. "So, where is that 'no fun' Gaku?"

"Uh, he's training, I think. Why?" Toshio asked while holding his nose.

"Come on! We gotta find him!" she said and grabbed his arm and started to drag him. Artemis and the others followed.

**A few minutes later...**

Haruka was still dragging Toshio and the others were following. Toshio began to blush. "You know Haruka, I just noticed, you're holding my hand." Haruka stopped and turned to him.

"Toshio, do you want a black eye to go with that nose of yours?"

"N-no."

"Then I suggest that you SHUT UP!" she yelled and continued to drag him. Toshio sighed. He could just never get a girl.

_Women..._he thought sarcasticly.

**At the training grounds...**

"Gaku! There you are!" Haruka yelled when she spotted somebody in the field. He turned and looked at her. His sharp, dark eyes seemed mean, yet sorrowful.

"Yeah?" he called out to her and pushed his black hair out of his face.

"We got big problems! You and Toshio need to go see Tsunade-sama, qui-" Haruka started to say but was interupted when he appeared next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

**Later...**

"Man... that really sucks." Toshio said while rubbing his head. Gaku just stared at nothing with his arms crossed like he was in thought. Artemis watched him curiously.

"So, can you find Kioshi-sensei and tell him to see go see Tsunade-sama?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, c'mon idiot," Gaku said to Toshio and started to run towards Tsunade's office.

"What?! _I'm_ an idiot?!" Toshio said and chased after him while giving Gaku insults.

"Ok, guys come on," Haruka said to the others and started to walk away. They followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just to let you all know... Tsuyosa Toshio, Chie Gaku, and Chinmoku Kioshi are all **_**MY **_**characters. I made them up one day just cos I was bored. You can **_**NOT **_**use them unless you ask for my permission first. Besides, if you do ask, I will say yes and I will tell you more about them. So your story(or whatever it is) will be even better. :D**

**So, uh...yeah... I won't wait forever like I did here. Expect another chapter soon.**

**-Haruka**


	7. Chapter 7: Pokemon!

**OK! Let's continue with the story!**

**Oh, and just to let you guys all know... this is **_**after**_** the timeskip.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Haruka was looking around for everybody she could find, she saw Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.((For HollyluvsArty: Akamaru _IS_ a dog. A BIG dog.XD)) When she told them, they were very determined to stop Orochimaru and Opal. She also found Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Unfortunatly, Haruka and Ino got into a cat fight. Butler grabbed Haruka and held her securely under his arm while she struggled to get back to Ino and rip her eyes out. Shikamru and Chouji had to tie Ino to a tree untill she settled down. Later, they found Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. They already knew because of Sakura. She had also told Kakashi and Yamato. Artemis suggested that they leave quickly before Haruka got into a cat fight with Sakura. They all agreed. Later, while Haruka was looking for more people, she saw a flash coming from behind a tree. The others noticed it also. Haruka peeked her head around the tree and gasped. The others went over to see what she saw. There was a boy of about 10-years-old with black hair and wearing a hat. With him was a small, yellow creature that was causing the flashing. There were electricity sparks coming from it's red cheeks. Haruka ran over to him and looked down at him.

"Hey, I know you!" she said. The boy just stared up at her. "You're Ass Grabem from Digimon!!" They boy made an expression like he was going to lose his lunch.

"No... I'm Ash Ketchum for Pokemon," he said sarcasticly.

"Oh... I know that Digimon!" she said while pointing at his "Digimon."

"Y-you mean Pokemon."

"Right... that's Rhyhorn!"

"No... that's Pikachu," he said now sounding annoyed.

"Are you sure? I really think that it's a Rhyhorn."

"Pika... pika!" Pikachu growled at Haruka.

"Um... no. That's Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pika-CHU!!" Pikachu shouted as a lightening bolt came from it and shocked Haruka. Haruka yelled in pain then fell on the ground and twitched when it was over. Artemis, Holly, and Butler ran over to her and stared at her. Haruka began to sing some song while she was in pain and smoking.

"Do you like... waffles? Yeah, we like waffles...! Do you like... pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes...! Do you like... frenchtoast? Yeah, we like frenchtoast...!" she sang. ((A/N: LMAO! If you don't know that song... well, YOU SHOULD!XD))

"Pika..." Pikachu growled at them. Butler quickly picked up Haruka and they all ran the hell out of there. They ran awhile until they knew they were safe from the demon Pikachu. Suddenly, Hikari appeared with a boy about the age of 11.

"Hey guys! This is my broth- why does Haruka look like somebody threw her in a barbaque?" she asked.

"I'm a... chicken! Cock-a-doodle-doo!!" Haruka blurted.

"She got attacked by some little yellow creature called a... Pikachu," Holly said and gently kicked Haruka.

"Wow... anyway. This is my brother Shikyo. Shikyo, this is my Arty, Holly, and Butler."

_AGAIN with the pet name?!_ Artemis thought. Shikyo kneeled by Haruka.

"Haruka? Shikyo is here! Chibi Shikyo is here!" Haruka snapped out of her shock and leaped to her feet. She hugged Shikyo and lift him off of his feet.

"SHIKYO!" she yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, that's me... now put me down!"

"Ok," she said and dropped him. "Well, let's go! We still need to find Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Gai-sensei. Then we need to find Hikidoshi."

"Awww... we gotta go find Neji... _and _Hikidoshi?!" Hikari whined.

"Yes Hikari!"

"Fine."

"Ok, let's go!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, Hikidoshi is also **_**my**_** character... but technically, she's not a character... she's mine and Hikari's friend... well, my friend... kinda Hikari's...XD**

**And just to let you all know, these are all the Japanese translations:**

**Haruka- Far away, far off (I chose this name for me since I always seem to be far off into my fantasy world.)**

**Hikari- Light, shining (We just kinda chose this name for no reason. Hikari just like it. XD)**

**Kuragari- Darkness (I never said this is the fic yet, but it's Hikari's last name. So her name is pretty much Light Darkness)**

**Shikyo- Death (Shikyo is a fisty little booger!! XD)**

**Tsuyosa- Strength, power (Toshio's last name. He is supposed to be pretty muscular.)**

**Chie- Wisdom, intelligence (Gaku's last name. He is pretty smart. Not a genious like Artemis or Shikamaru... but smart.)**

**Chinmoku- Silence (Kioshi's last name. He doesn't talk much. He usually only talks to give information or tell us something.)**

**Hikidoshi- Drawer (Um... she draws. XD)**

**-Haruka**


	8. Chapter 8: PinPin and Hikidoshi

**Ok... um... let's continue?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they had found Gai and his team, and after Hikari got scared of Neji and jumped into Haruka's arms like a little frightened kitten, they went in search of Hikidoshi.

"She's got to be here around here somewhere," Haruka said as she scratched her head and looked around.

"Yeah, she couldn't have gone too far since she's so brainless," Hikari said and smirked.

"Yeah, she's not very brigh- HEY!"

"Heh, heh!" Hikari snickered.

Hikidoshi was very artistic but she totally lacked any intelligence and common sence. Since Naruto was supposivly the #1 nucklehead ninja, Hikidoshi came about tied with him, followed by Haruka at #2. ((Yes, I am #2... what's your point? XD))

"Kuso," growled Haruka and bit her thumb drawing blood.

Artemis blinked in confusion.

"What did you do that for?" he asked wincing since he thought it looked painful.

Not answering him, she did some hand signs and slammed her hand down to the ground. Japanese writing came from under her hand and ran across the ground. Artemis, Holly, and Butler watched in wonder. Hikari and Shikyo, who were not amused as if they've seen this before, started to arm wrestle. Then in a puff of smoke, a small black cat with white paws and a white snout, appeared where she put her hand down. The cat looked at Haruka and meowed. Haruka squated down next to the cat.

"Hey, PinPin. How's it going?"

Artemis and the others were a little shocked about Haruka summoning a cat, but TALKING TO IT?!?!

"Mew," PinPin meowed.

"PinPin!!" Hikari shouted.

"Meow," PinPin said to Hikari.

"I'm lost," Artemis said.

Holly and Butler looked over at him. Artemis? LOST?!

Haruka looked aver at them. "This is my ninja kitty, PinPin."

"Ninja... kitty?" Holly said trying not to laugh.

"Yes... ninja kity. So, PinPin... can you go find Hikidoshi?"

"Mrew," the cat purred and ran off.

Haruka crossed her arms and began to sing a little song like she was waiting. Hikari ans Shikyo continued with their arm wrestling. Artemis and Holly watched them carefully as the siblings tried to break each other's arms. Artemis and Holly were glad to be on their good side. They were a tough bunch. They were strong enough to... well, not BEAT Butler... but give him a good fight. As for Tsunade's assistant Shizune, she was a different story. Then out of nowhere, a screaming girl came running toward them and was being chased by PinPin.

"Ah, here she comes now," said Haruka.

"GAAAHH!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!" yelled Hikidoshi.

"Good job PinPin. You're work is done. See ya," Haruka said. PinPin then disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Oh thank God," panted Hikidoshi. "I thought she was going to poke me!"

"Poke you?" asked Artemis.

"Yeah. That cat is pointy."

"What do you mean by... 'pointy'?" Holly asked.

"PinPin! She's pointy!" Hikidoshi yelled.

"I don't get it," Holly said.

"She thinks that my cat is pointy cuz her name is 'PinPin'. Like a pin," Haruka said.

"Ohhhhh," Artemis and Holly both said at the same time.

"Who are they?" Hikidoshi said and pointed at Artemis and them.

"This would be... ART-EM-IS...HOL-LY... and BUT-LER," Hikari said slowly.

"Not to be rude, but why are you TALK-ING LIKE THAT?" Holly immitated.

"I have to say it slowly for her to compute it."

"Artemis...? Isn't that a girls' name?" Hikidoshi said.

At this, Haruka slapped her own face in annoyance. Hikari started to twitch uncontrolably. But Artemis didn't do a thing. He just glared at her. Hikidoshi, being as dumb as ever became scared and hid behind Haruka shivered.

"Ok, um... since we found everbody, we should go back to Tsunade's office before we kill each other," Haruka said as an anime sweat drop came down the side of her face. They all nodded and headed back towards the village leader's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YES FINALLY!! I GOT PAST ALL THE BORING PARTS!!! GET READY FOR MORE EXCITMENT!!!**

**Oh, .:ahem:. PinPin is MY character also!!**

**-Haruka**


	9. Chapter 9: SLEEP OVER!

**GAH! Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy all week and me and my mom went to an amusement park and that was fun. .:spaces out:. What? Oh... heh, heh. This chapter has everything. It's an adventure, commedy, romance, musical, and depressing. It rocks!!**

**Oh and btw... in the last chapter, when Haruka said "Kuso" that means either damn it or shit.**

**So, let's continue...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Tsunade's office, it was pretty crowded and cramped. Artemis, Butler, Holly, Haruka, Hikari, Shikyo, Hikidoshi, Gaku, and Toshio all stayed in the back of the room. Tsunade then started to tell everybody the deal.

"This is a very serious situation," she said. "All of you will go to the Sound Village and stop Orochimaru and his new ally Opal. We set out tomorrow."

"WHAT?! Tomorrow?! They'll probably already have destoryed Konoha _and_ have taken over the world by then!!" Haruka AND Naruto both said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Naruto! Haruka! I did not ask for your opinions! So be quiet!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama," Haruka said shyly.

"I won't be quiet! I'm going to be the next Hokage! And I'm-GAH!!" Naruto said but was interupted when Sakura punched him over the head.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she whispered. "You're gonna get us into trouble!"

"For once, I agree with Sakura. Shut up, Naruto!!" Haruka whispered.

"You're so troublesome, Naruto," moaned Shikamaru.

"Kuso," Naruto scowled and rubbed his head.

_What a strange group..._ Artemis thought.

"Everyone is dismissed," Tsunade yelled.

"Well, Hikari. Wanna sleep over since you just gotta come back here tomorrow anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Waaaaaaaait! What about me?" Shikyo whined.

"Hey, you can stay with me, little guy," Toshio said and messed with Shikyo's hair. Shikyo growled at him like a wolverine and Toshio pulled away fast.

"Yeah Shikyo. Stay with Toshio. He's not that bad once you get to know him," Haruka said.

"Right, and Hikidoshi is a genius," Gaku grunted under his breathe.

"Fine." Shikyo moaned.

"Artemis. Butler. Do you wanna stay with Toshio also?" Haruka asked them.

"Alright. But what about Holly?" Artemis said.

"She'll stay with me, Hikari, and Hikidoshi."

_Wonderful..._Holly exagerated in her head.

**At Haruka's house...**

"WHOOOO!!" Hikidoshi yelled as she ran around the house.

"Heh heh," Haruka laughed as she watched her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Holly asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!! WOOHOO!!!" Haruka shouted.

Holly and Hikari looked at each other and shrugged. The four of them sat in a circle.

"Ok, I'll count," Hikidoshi said and covered her eyes.

"Hikidoshi, we're not playing Hide-and-Seek... we're playing Truth or Dare," Hikari said annoyed.

"Oh, well, how do you play that?"

"Hikidoshi... I dare you to go lock yourself in the closet and don't come out until we tell you to," Hikari said.

"OK!" Hikidoshi yelled and ran into the closet and shut the door. "This is fun!" they heard her yell from inside the closet.

The three of them started the game.

**At Toshio's house...**

It was pretty quiet there, other than Toshio ranting on about girls. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!!" Shikyo yelled because he wanted to get away from Toshio.

He ran toward the door and opened it. He looked up and saw Gaku.

"Gaku? What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you guys from Toshio," he said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Shikyo yelled and hugged Gaku.

Gaku tried to avoid the hug, but failed.

"Eh... yeah," he groaned with an annoyed look on his face.

Shiyko let him go and they walked back into the room. When Toshio saw Gaku, is mouth dropped to the floor. He then pointed at him.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted.

"I came to save everybody."

"Huh?" he said and blinked. "From what?"

"...you."

"Gah!" Toshio blurted and fell over.

**At Haruka's house...**

"Ok, Holly. Truth or dare?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm... truth," she answered.

"Ok... hm... let's see... no... oh! I got one. Do you...," she started to say.

Haruka's pulse quickened like she knew what Hikari was about to ask Holly. Hikari smirked.

"Do you like... Arty?" she said.

Holly felt her face redden in embarrassment and fear. Hikari smirked proudly and evily.

"I... I... erm... I... I am... well," Holly studdered nervously.

"Yes, Holly?" Hikari asked.

"I... I... Ar-er, Fowl is... we-" she started to say but was cut off by Haruka.

"I-it's alright Holly-chan... you don't have to answer," Haruka said.

"Yes she does!! That's the rules!! She has to answer!!" Hikari yelled.

"No... she doesn't have to. Maybe we should stop playing this game," Haruka said.

"Not until Holly answers my question!" Hikari yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"No. She doesn't have to answer the question."

Hikari stepped over to Haruka and grabbed her by the shirt and pulled back a fist. Normaly, Haruka would have started to cry and try to squirm away. But now, she sat still and didn't change her facial expression. Holly couldn't help feel responsible for the friends' fight and was going to stop Hikari, but Hikari dropped her fist anyway and let go of her shirt. Haruka and Holly both sighed in relief.

"Ok... so what are we gonna do now?" Hikari asked.

"KARAOKE!!!" Haruka yelled and jumped to her feet.

"YES!!" Hikari shouted.

_Wow, these two make up fast,_ Holly thought and smiled.

"Hey! Can I come out yet? I have to go to the bathroom!" Hikidoshi yelled from inside the closet but was drowned out by music.

**At Toshio's house...**

"Toshio... do you ever stop talking about girls?" Gaku said said as he took of his headband and rubbed his temples.

"N-no," Toshio said.

"Wonderful," Shikyo moaned.

Artemis rolled his eyes. He also got annoyed by him. Butler just stared at them all.

"Ok, so where was I?" Toshio said. "Oh, right! I just got finished talking about Hinata. Hm, let's see." He looked over at Artemis and that reminded him. "Oh! That little elfin girl that was with you Artemis-sama, she's pretty cute!"

A vein popped on Artemis's forehead and his face turned red with anger.

"Excuse me?" he said angerly.

Toshio blinked.

"Oooh, I understand," he said as he turned away and smiled. "You like her, right?"

Butler shot a look towards Artemis. Artemis's face stayed red, but not with anger, but from embarrassment.

"I... I...," Artemis stumbled with his words.

"HA! I knew it," Toshio said proudly.

Butler couldn't believe it. Did Artemis actually like Holly? Like, as in, more than a friend?

"Well, maybe we should rest up now," Gaku said changing the subject. "We have a very important mission tomorrow. And Toshio, try not to dream. We don't want to hear you talking in your sleep about kissing TenTen, or hugging Sakura, or whatever."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Toshio said.

Toshio turned off the light and they all lied down to go to sleep. Artemis stayed awake for a while staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about Holly and had a strange feeling in his stomach. After a while, he got tired and fell asleep.

**At Haruka's house...**

Holly was watching Haruka and Hikari do a song. Haruka was singing and Hikari was playing the piano. She was absolutly amazing on the piano. Haruka also had a very pretty voice and the song was very beautiful. Holly smiled and listened to the lyrics closely.

"I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone."

At this Hikari began to really bang on the piano and Haruka did a little dance. The dance wasn't very good, but it was funny.

"And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone."

Again, Hikari jammed, and Haruka danced. Then it became quiet.

"We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen..."

There was a slight pause, then it became loud again.

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone!" Haruka sang out.

Holly got chills on the last note. Then as Hikari finished on the piano, Hikidoshi jumped out from the closet.

"HEY!! I like that song!" she yelled.

The three of them glared at her annoyed.

**A few minutes later...**

Haruka let out a yawn.

"Hey, maybe we should go to sleep. And Hikari," Haruka said as she pulled off her left glove revealing a scar that ran down her hand. "NO SCRATCHING!!" ((A/N: XD That's kinda an inside joke cos one time Hikari slept over and we had to go somewhere the next morning but we didn't want to go to sleep and I reached over to poke her and she tried to grab my hand and I pulled away but she scratched my hand and it was bleeding a lot and now I have this big scar that runs down my hand. lol That was a long sentence. lmao))

"Heh heh. Ok," Hikari laughed as she turned off the desk lamp making the room dark. They all lied down to go to sleep.

**12:37 A.M. Toshio's house...**

Artemis woke up and sat up. He stood and walked to the window. The night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. The moon was large and full so it was easy to the village below it. He stared at the sky, but then suddenly...

"Hey," said a quiet voice from behind him. Artemis spun around and saw Gaku sitting up. "Are you alright?"

Artemis didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Gaku stood and walked over next to him and also looked at the sky.

"You should tell her...," Gaku paused, "...before anything happens."

Artemis looked at him confused. "What? Who?"

"That little elfin girl that was with you. You do love her, right?" Artemis's mouth dropped slightly. He stared at Gaku then looked out the window again. "You should tell her, just in case something... something terrible happens. I... I wish that I had," Gaku said.

Artemis looked over at Gaku confused. He gasped to see that tears were filling in Gaku's eyes.

"Her name was... Akina. She was our team mate before Haruka came along. I loved her... I loved her more than anything in the world. But... I never told her because I was afraid that she would not love me back. Then, when we were taking the Chuunin Exam... in the Forest of Death... she... she got...," the tears were now streaming from his eyes, "... she got killed by an enemy. Neither I, nor Toshio, were able to save her. She... she died without knowing my true feelings. And now, I can never tell her how much she meant to me. Then, Haruka came along to replace her. I wasn't ready for a replacement and was very rude to Haruka. I said that I hated her, but I really didn't. Then Haruka taught me that she may be replacing Akina on our team, but she could never replace Akina in my heart. Haruka is very caring, just like how Akina was. I believe that Akina's spirit lives inside Haruka, and watches over me," Gaku said as he was crying very hard, but smiling. ((A/N: Omg I was crying so hard when I typed this... T-T))

Artemis placed a hand on Gaku's shoulder. "It's alright. I think that she does know now," Artemis said trying to comfort Gaku. Gaku glanced at Artemis.

"Just do me a favor. Tell Holly how you feel. Tell her tomorrow morning before the mission."

Artemis blinked a few times, then nodded. Gaku whiped the tears from his eyes. They then went back to there blankets on the floor and went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WOOHOO!! THE MISSION IS NEXT!!! .:dances:. You get to see... oh wait I shouldn't tell you. You'll have to wait till later. :D I know... I'm terrible.**

**-Haruka**


	10. Chapter 10: Toshio tries to plant one

**Hi… um… erm… let's continue?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GAH!!!" Haruka yelled as Hikari kicked her to wake up.

"Wake up… or I'm gonna kill you," Hikari growled.

"Oh yeah. You kick me but not Hikidoshi?!"

"Good point," she said as she went over and kicked Hikidoshi several times.

"That's not what I meant," Haruka grunted.

"I don't care. It's funny!"

"And you're not gonna kick Holly?"

"Holly's too cool to kick," Hikari smirked.

"Eh…" Haruka moaned.

"I heard my name," Holly said as she sat up.

"What? Are you trying to get up when somebody says your name?" Hikari said.

"Maybe…" Holly said with shifty eyes.

"I'm hungry," Hikidoshi moaned. "And sore. Why does my side hurt?"

"Oh, no reason," Hikari said with an innocent smile. Haruka glared at her.

"You kicked me again, didn't you?" Hikidoshi said.

"And what would give you that idea?"

Haruka and Hikidoshi just stared at her annoyed.

Toshio's house… 

"Wakey! Wakey!" a woman said as she came into the room.

"Aw, Mom," Toshio moaned embarrassed as he pulled the covers over his head.

Gaku sat up and looked over at Toshio.

_Loser_, he thought.

Artemis rubbed his eyes then opened them slowly.

_I slept very well_, he thought to himself.

He then remembered what had happened last night. He felt a cringing, tight feeling in his stomach. As he looked over at Gaku, the dark-eyed boy never even looked over at Artemis as if nothing had even happened that night. Maybe, it was a dream? No, it seemed so real.

"You boys have a big mission ahead! So, come on! Tsunade-sama is counting on you. What would you boys like for breakfast?" Toshio's mother said very perkily as she skipped around the room.

Toshio sat up and looked at his mother, the woman who gave him birth, jumping and skipping around the room… _embarrassing _him! He blushed a bright red.

"Mooooom," he whined. "Could you please go?"

"But you boys must get your breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!" she squealed.

Toshio quickly stood and started to push his mom out of the room. "Yeah, yeah. We get it. We'll get some ramen or dumplings or something. Just go!" he said as he pushed her out and slammed the door. All of a sudden, they heard what sounded like a bunch of girls laughing and giggling. They all spun around (except Shikyo who was still sleeping) and saw all the girls (Haruka, Hikari, Hikidoshi, and Holly. OMG THEY ALL START WITH "H"!!!) pointing at Toshio and laughing. 1. Because of his mom. And 2. Because he was in his boxers! Toshio let out a sudden yelp.

"H-Haruka! I-I-I-I… GAH!!!" he yelled as he looked down and saw he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Silly Toshio!" giggled Haruka

"HIDE ME!!" Toshio yelled as he darted behind Gaku. Gaku stood (he was smart enough to wear pants) and moved, leaving Toshio out in the open. He yelled again and hid behind Artemis. "HELP ME, ARTEMIS-SAN!!" Artemis stared back blankly at Toshio.

"Artemis. Leave him be," Gaku said quietly.

Artemis shrugged and stood as well. He leaned against the wall so Toshio couldn't hide behind him again.

"GAH!!" Toshio screamed and attempted to hide behind Shikyo. This didn't work well since Shikyo was still asleep and half the size of Toshio. Hikari walked over to Shikyo and kicked him.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Hikari. Shikyo sat up.

"Wha- what?" he said still half asleep.

"I SAID 'WAKE UP!' I have nachos!" Hikari taunted.

"Oooh, nachos!" Shikyo said as he tackled his sister.

"Heh, heh. I lied," Hikari smirked.

"Grr," Shikyo growled.

Hikari then went and sat in the corner and started to hum a song. A song that sounded very familiar (The Naruto theme song "Haruka Kanata" XD). Everybody just kinda stared at her.

"What the frick are you looking at?" she growled and began humming again. She was obviously bored to tears of Toshio now. So, were the others… except Haruka. She continued to laugh. Toshio blushed once again and ran out of the room. Thankfully, Toshio escaped, but ran into Butler on the way out. He fell back on his butt and stared up at Butler, then crawled away franticly between Butler's legs.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Butler said as we walked into the room.

"There you are Butler. I thought you got lost," Artemis said.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Butler asked.

"Of course. It was a joke."

"OH MY GOD, ARTY!!! YOU MADE A FUNNY!!!" Haruka yelled as she pointed at him.

"HE'S FINALLY GROWING UP!!" Holly yelled as she hugged him.

Artemis tried to resist from blushing, but his cheeks did turn a light pink.

"Awwwwww," Hikari and Haruka both said in unison.

Holly let go and went back over by Haruka, Hikari, and Hikidoshi. Artemis looked over at Gaku who still acted like nothing had happened the night before. Toshio then came back in with his pants on. He slid over by Haruka and pinned her against the wall.

"I am back, my dear," he said in a smooth voice.

"Oh, Toshio-senpai," she said as he acted shyly and made her hand into a fist.

"No need to be shy," he said as he put a hand under her chin and made her eye level with him.

Hikari began to snicker in the back round. Haruka tried not to laugh also. Toshio didn't notice it because this was one of the greatest moments of his life; he was about to plant one on his "lover". ((Me: -rolls eyes- …EW))

"No more talking, my dearest," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. ((While I wrote this I was gagging and Hikari (who was next to me) was heaving))

She smirked and pulled her fist back slowly. He slowly leaned in. Right before his lips touched hers, her fist sank into his stomach.

"That's how I plant one biatch!" she said as the others started cracking up and Toshio sank to his knees holding his stomach.

"We should get going. Before Toshio gets hurt and his mom comes back," said Gaku.

"DOES ANYBODY CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!?!?!?" shouted Toshio.

"…No." said everybody at the same time.

Haruka helped Toshio up and he blushed a dark shade of red… again. Then, the doorbell rang. Toshio ran up to the door and opened it. There was a man with spiky, black hair.

"Oh… it's _you_," Toshio said annoyed.

Everybody walked over to the door and looked at the man. There was a sudden yell from the back of them. Haruka ran up to the man and hugged him.

"DADDY!!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" Hikari yelled. "I thought your parents were dead!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Dun, dun…dun. XD Who is it?! O.o?!**

**-Haruka**


	11. Chapter 11: Let the mission begin

**Hi... I haven't posted in a long time because of school. I am on a mission to destroy all schools worldwide. JOIN ME!!! XD**

**These next symbols are for experimenting to see what fanfiction will let me use... so just ignore them**

**#-+ **

**Ok... let's continue...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap..._

_Haruka ran up to the man and hugged him._

_"DADDY!!" she yelled._

_"WHAT?!" Hikari yelled. "I thought your parents were dead!!"_

_End recap..._

Haruka turned around and looked at Hikari blankly.

"Besides...! That's not your father! That's your sensei! Are you losing it woman?!"

"Didn't she tell you?" Toshio asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Well... since Haruka doesn't have any parents of her own..." Gaku started.

"And Kioshi-sensei doesn't have any children..." Toshio said.

"And I look up to him as a father figure..." Haruka said still hugging him.

"And I protect her like she was my own..." Kioshi said, "I decided to kind of... hm... what's the word... adopt! Yes, adopt her."

"Seriously? A real adoption?" Hikari asked.

"Well, not an official adoption with paperwork and everything... but just in our hearts," Kioshi said as he patted Haruka head gently.

"Oh," Hikari said. She then looked over to Toshio and Gaku. "So, are you guys anything in this?"

Toshio put a puzzled look on his face and sat in a corner by himself. Gaku rolled his eyes. "Well..." Gaku began, "...apparantly, I'm now her brother." Haruka ran over to Gaku and hugged him. He let out a quiet moan.

"And what about the freak sulking in the corner?" Shikyo asked.

"We didn't want him in our family," Gaku said as he laughed a little.

Hikari found this very hilarious and began to roll on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" Toshio cried and jumped to his feet, pointing at Hikari.

"Yes it is!" Hikari laughed.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!" Toshio whined. "Now only Kioshi-sensei and Gaku get hugs... AND GAKU DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HUGS!!" He turned to Gaku and Haruka who was still hugging him. "What about me? Toshio needs loving too!"

Haruka stared at Toshio. "Aww... I'll give you a hug Toshio," she said.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Really?" Hikari, Shikyo, Gaku, and Kioshi all said, confused.

"Uh-huh," Haruka smiled as she let go of Gaku.

"YAY!" Toshio yelled as he raised his hands in the air joyfully. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground. "Oomph...!" He opened his eyes and saw that Haruka had tackled him and was giving him a bear hug. His whole face turned as red as a rose.

"GLOMP!" Haruka giggled.

Haruka, Hikari, Shiyko, Gaku, Hikidoshi, Kioshi, and a still blushing Toshio started to laugh. Artemis, Butler, and Holly just stood in the backround confused. "Glomp? What's that?" Artemis asked.

Haruka looked at him as an evil grin spread across her face. "Run Artemis! RUN!!" Hikari yelped.

Uncertain of what was happening, Artemis just stood there like a total idiot. Haruka lept to her feet and tackled him to the ground. "GLOMP!" she laughed.

"I warned you," Hikari said and laughed.

Toshio stumbled to his feet. Haruka got off Artemis and helped him up.

"Any more questions?" she asked him. He rapidly shook his head. "Good."

"Shouldn't we go?" said Toshio, "Like, before my mom comes back?" Although you couldn't see them, Haruka's eyes shifted over to him. "That woman can be so annoying sometimes," he continued. Haruka's face turned red with anger. "I probably would be better off without her."

This made Haruka snap. She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall...HARD. "You're gonna take that back right now," she threatened.

"H-Haruka?" he said, his eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"Take it back NOW!" she yelled.

"Haruka, stop it!" Gaku yelled walking over to them.

"Stay out of this Gaku!" she said as she kicked him across the room. Luckily, Hikari was in the way and caught him.

"Haruka! What is wrong with you?!" Hikari yelled.

"Shut up Hikari!" she screamed.

"Haruka! Let him go!" Kioshi screamed.

"No!"

Artemis and the others were confused. Was this the same person that "glomped" Artemis 30 seonds ago?

"Haruka?" Toshio said.

"You're lucky to even have parents. Mine where assasinated when I was just a kid. So take it back now!" she yelled.

"I...I... take it back."

She stared him in the eyes then sighed and let him go. "I'm sorry, Toshio."

"It's ok. I understand why you did that. I would've done that too."

She walked over to Gaku and knelt down since he was on the floor. "I'm really sorry for kicking you Gaku. Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"That's good," she said forcing a smile. She helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry everybody. Let's just... just get going," she said and walked toward the door. She walked past Kioshi and Toshio without looking at them or saying anything. She just kept walking and looked ahead. Toshio followed her silently, then Kioshi. Everybody else followed them out.

**A few minutes later...**

"Purple-Lady!" Hikidoshi yelled as she skipped next to Haruka.

"Not right now Hikidoshi," she said quietly.

Hikidoshi bit her thumb and summoned an all black cat with slanty eyes and was a litte fat. He had a headband on his head. "Look! It's Edward!" she said holding the cat infront of Haruka's face.

"Bye Edward," she said pushing the cat out of her face.

"Mrew," Edward purred. ((To Hikari: IT'S EDWARD!! XD))

Hikidoshi walked back over by the others and shrugged. Hikari ran up to Haruka and poked her. Haruka looked at her and continued to walk. ((I know this kinda seems depressing right now but it's about to get funny in a second... although it's disturbing for me. XD)) Hikari walked back to the others. "I tried," she sighed. ((OMG THAT RYHMES!! lol))

"We need something either really funny... or very disturbing. That will make her snap out of it," Gaku said.

"I have something that's funny," Hikari smirked.

"What?" Toshio asked.

"It's about you, Toshio," said Hikari, "Actually, It's only funny for me. It will probably freak her out."

Toshio thought for a mintue. Then he figured it out. "No..." he said nervously.

"Yes," she said evily.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HEY HARUKA!" she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-MMPH!!" Toshio yelled but Hikari put her hand over his mouth. Haruka stopped but didn't look back at them.

"Toshio said that he..." Hikari started.

"MMMMM!!" Toshio screamed waving his arms.

"He said that he loves you!"

"Mmm..." he whined.

"Oh... my... God..." Gaku said, very disturbed.

"I'm scared," Shikyo said.

Haruka felt a chill run up her spine. She looked back slowly and roboticly with a weird expression on her face. "Wha-what?" she said in a strange little voice.

"YAY! IT WORKED!" Hikari cheered. She began to skip around in circles being proud of herself. Toshio sat on the ground looking depressed. He started to draw something in the dirt with his fingers.

"Aww," Haruka said seeing Toshio so sad. "Hikari! You made Toshio sad with your lies!"

Hikari stopped and looked at Haruka. "Lies?" She began to laugh. Toshio blushed and smiled at Haruka nervously. Haruka looked at Toshio. Then she looked at what he was drawing in the dirt... little hearts!! Haruka started to twitch.

"Alrighty then!" Kioshi said clapping his hands, "Let's get going now, ok?"

"Yes, please!" Gaku said.

Hikari grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged her. "WHOA!" she yelled when she got pulled. Hikidoshi ran to catch up with them.

"HOLLY!!!" Hikari yelled.

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled back.

"GET OVER HERE!!" Holly obeyed.

Toshio frowned and stood. _Why doesn't she like me?_ he thought. He then shook his head and got the thought out of his mind, even though it still stabbed him in his stomach.

"You alright there, Toshio?" asked Gaku.

"Yeah."

"Ok, then let's go already!"

Gaku, Toshio, Kioshi, and Shikyo started to folow the girls. Artemis and Butler folowed them confused. Everything was so out-of-order here.

**A few minutes later...**

The girls were whispering to each other the whole time and every once in a while they would look back at Toshio. And everytime they did, he would perk his head up with hope in his eyes. But they would always turn back around and start whispering again and he would slump over again and continue to walk. Sometimes Hikari, Hikidoshi, and Holly would start to laugh and Haruka would just start to steam.

They finally got to the main entrance of the village where everybody was waiting. Everybody was there, except for Team 8 (Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru) and Team Gai (Lee, TenTen, Neji, and Gai).

Gaku walked up to Toshio and waved his hand in front of Toshio's face. "Hey, anybody in there?"

"Wha-what?" Toshio studdered like he had just woken up.

"You've been staring at them this time," Gaku said.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... why?"

"Why what?"

"Oh my God, you are retarded. Why are you staring at them, Moron?"

"Just 'cause. What do you think they are talking about?" he asked.

"I don't care. And even if I did, how should I know?"

"I don't know. I just thought you would know."

"Jesus Christ. They are probably talking about some girly crap, ya know what I'm saying?"

"Uh-huh," said Toshio thinking. Gaku just shook his head slowly, annoyed.

**Over by the girls...**

"Toshio is so weird," Hikari laughed.

"I don't know him well, but I agree with you Hikari," said Holly.

"As much as i agree with you on that totally true fact, only me, Gaku, and Kioshi-sensei can call him that!" Haruka said.

"What's your point?" Hikari said.

Haruka bit her bottom lip. "Not sure about that one."

"BUTTONS!!" Hikidoshi randomly((To Hikari: I said random!! I SAID IT!!XD)) screamed. Haruka flinched and her teeth dug into her bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

"Owie," she said wiping her lip and looking at the blood. "Oh, great," Haruka said, "So, now my lip is bleeding."

"Have Toshio kiss it and make it better," Hikari said, amused with her cruel joke.

"Would you shut up, woman. Toshio is just a friend to me."

At this, Team 8 came. Haruka squeeled and lept toward Akamaru and started to pet him ((For people who don't know: Remember, Akamaru is a dog)). Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

**By the boys...**

"Haruka likes dogs right?" asked Toshio.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Artemis just had to say.

"Thank you, Artemis!" Gaku said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gaku and Toshio were tackled to the ground. "GLOMP!"

"What the hell, Haruka?" Gaku said.

"What? I like glomping people. It's my way of showing that I care about somebody."

"You care about me?" Toshio said, his eyes opened wide with a big smile on his face.

"Of course I do, Toshio," she said.

"But I thought you were mad at me."

"...when was I mad at you?"

"Yes, when was she mad at you?" asked Gaku.

"GAH! I'M CONFUSED!!" he yelled.

Everybody started to laugh at Toshio's confusion. Then, Team Gai came. Everybody was there. Haruka, Gaku, and Toshio stood.

Aretmis thought about what Gaku had told him to do. He looked over at him. To his surprise, Gaku was staring at Artemis wide eyed. He gestured over to Holly. Artemis gulped hard. He started to walk over to Holly which, even though it was only a few feet, seemed to be miles. He thought about what to say. _Should I just flat out say it? Or do I work my way up to it? Um... I'll say, 'Holly, I need to tell you that I love you so if you or I die you will know how I felt.' No, that's stupid. Grr! What do I say?!_

Then before he knew it, he was standing right next to her. She looked at him. "Um... hi Holly."

"Hello, Artemis," she said, confusion in her voice.

He gulped again, "I... um... I wanted to tell you that... that I-" he began to say but was cut off when Haruka came over. She had a serious look on her face.

"Hey, guys," she said, "Are you sure you want to go on this mission with us? You might get killed."

"Of course we want to go. We want to stop Opal for good this time. Besides, we have almost gotten killed a million times," said Holly.

"Well... I... I just wanted to tell you... that I will protect you with my life...because that is my way of the ninja, 'To protect everybody that is important to me, even if it costs me my life'," said Haruka smiling.

"Thank you, Haruka," Artemis said.

"Well, we're leaving now. So, let's go," Haruka said and walked away. They folowed her. Artemis was a litle sad that he didn't get to tell Holly ((IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! T-T)). He decided to just tell her later.

Everybody stood outside the gate getting ready to go. "LET THE MISSION BEGIN!!" Haruka yelled throwing her fist into the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.:pant pant:. Such a long chapter... .:pant:.**

-Haruka


End file.
